God's Will
by Peekabooo
Summary: "Hey Jude was his favorite song, at dinner he'd ask to pray, and then he'd pray for everybody in the world but him.." -based on the song God's Will By Martina Mcbride- On Halloween Reid meets the little boy Will, who has the kindest, sweetest spirit Reid has ever encountered, despite his disabilities. Reid also has an interest in Will's mother. *possible Reid/OC*


**Peekabooo: Wow I Really should not be starting another story -_-... BUT I COULDNT RESIST. This story was the baby of my writer's block when I didn't want to start the chapters for my other fics... UGH hahah I started like three different ones... Most of this story will be focused on Reid's relationship with Will (No not _that _Will), despite what this chapter has you believe. I probably could have done more with this but I don't know how i even feel about it yet. SO we'll see.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, the lyrics to God's Will (OWNED BY MARTINA MCBRIDE), yadda yadda. **

* * *

_"I met God's will on a Halloween night, he was dressed as a bag of leaves.  
__It hid the braces on his legs at first."_

* * *

Reid had been completely oblivious to the fact that he had gotten new neighbors across the hall from him. He was always away at work he barely even knew anyone else that lived in his apartment building anyways, even though he had lived there 2 years. But that was going to change.

It was Halloween, Reid's favorite night of the year. As long as he'd lived there he had always had the unfortunate luck to be away on a case. But this year the team had the night off and reid was going to give candy to the trick or treaters early and then go to an edgar allen poe reading later at night. Reid got his scary pirate costume on and his giant orange bowl of candy ready. He held it happily, waiting for trick-or-treaters. Suddenly the door bell rang and a small group of kids dressed wildly. It ranged from a princess to a pipe cleaner. Reid was very generous with the candy and smiled as the kids left.

6 more groups of kids came and Reid was about to call it quits and got to his show. But the door bell rang and Reid opened it to find a beautiful young woman that had curly brown hair.

Then Reid looked down at what he guessed was her son. His straw-colored hair was also curly and he had a giant smile on his face.

"_His smile was as bright as the august sun when he looked at me.'_

"I love your costume," he smiled back. The 'Reid-effect' had no effect on Halloween.

The boy still smiled brightly but remained quiet.

"What do you say?" The mother reminded.

" 'ank 'oo," The boy got out. Reid was confused for a moment but that's when he saw the braces on the his legs and the cane in his left hand

_Will don't walk too good_  
_Will don't talk too good_  
_He won't do the things that the other kids do_  
_In our neighborhood_

"Of course!" Reid replied, happily.

"What else do we say?" the mom

"Twick or tweat," The boy called out.

His mother beamed at him.

Reid dumped the rest of the candy from his bag and the little boy looked down into the bag, his mouth was rounded into a tiny 'o'.

Even the mother looked surprised.

" 'ank you, 'ank you!" the boy smiled, expressing his gratitude.

"Sir, Wow. Thank you so much. That's so gracious," The mother said.

"It's my pleasure," Reid insisted.

"I'm Audrey Fuller," the mother stuck out her hand and Reid shook it, gloves were a part of his costume so it was okay.

"I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. But you don't have to call me that. You can call me Spencer. Or Reid. Or Spencer Reid. Or Dr. But most of my friends call me Reid," Reid stuttered out quickly, blood gathering to his cheeks. It reminded him so much of how he had acted with Lila.

Audrey laughed a little,"Okay. I'll just call you Spencer. This is my son Will. We just moved in across the hall."

"What happened to Mrs. Erlynne?" Reid scrunched his eyebrows.

"Actually a Mr. and Mrs. Green moved out," Audrey mentioned.

"Mrs. Erlynne must have moved out awhile ago," he guessed. Audrey laughed.

Will was tugging at his mother's pants.

"We better get going. We have a lot of houses and apartments to get to. It was really nice to meet you," Audery smiled again, but this time she was looking down at her son. She ruffled his hair and then looked back up at Reid.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," He said, admiring her beauty once more. But there was something else... It wasn't just the way she looked. Reid could tell she was very kind and a great mother. she radiated kindness.

The two walked away and Audrey took her son's free hand. As he stumbled down the hallway it almost made Reid hurt. Reid's night wasn't the same after that. He couldn't really focus on his Edgar Allen Poe reading, his thoughts kept lingering back to Will and Audrey.

To say he was curious was an understatement. Both of them intrigued him. He contemplated over what issue Will could have as he went to sleep that night. Right before he fell asleep a thought ran through his mind.  
_I need to see them again._

* * *

"What's going on?" Emily asked when she walked into the bullpen. When she arrived, Morgan had been laughing hysterically while ruffling Reid's hair.

"Reid was with a girl last night and his face is so red," he guffawed, tears coming out of the corners of his eyes.

"No I wasn't!" Reid protested, his face still crimson.

"Your face is the color of a tomato," Gracia stated as she walked by, "It must've been a girl."

"I hope it was a girl," Rossi said, coming out of his office.

Now Morgan_ and _Emily were crying from laughter.

"I wasn't with anyone last night!" Reid exclaimed, "I handed out candy and then went to the Edgar Allen Poe reading _alone."_

"Yeah but you met a girl sometime in there," Morgan pointed his finger.

"What? No I didn't!" Reid called out, warmth rushing to his cheeks.

"Look at that smile," Morgan stated.

"Definitely a girl," JJ smiled, coming out of Hotch's office.

"It wasn't a girl!" Reid practically yelled, "Why do you call care so much about my love life?"

"We just want our boy genius to be happy," Garcia smirked, stirring the sugar in her coffee.

"Well it wasn't a girl, by the way," Reid muttered, looking down at his paperwork, not realizing what he had just said.

The team looked at each other in shock.

"...Reid?" Morgan asked, his eyes wide.

"Honey! I knew you'd come out of the closet!" Garcia exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Reid looekd up suddenly, very confused.

"Don't worry we still love you, being gay is nothing to be ashamed of!" Garcia kissed him on the cheek.

"What?! NO! I mean it wasn't a girl that made me happy," Reid tried to reiterate so it made sense

"So it was a boy?"

"NO!" Reid exclaimed again.

"Well then what was it?" Morgan asked.

"It was Halloween," Reid lied, saying it like it was obvious.

"Then why were you blushing?" Emily questioned.

"You guys were teasing me!" Reid accused.

"Whatever. This conversation just got boring," Morgan said, grabbing his coffee and heading up to his office.

Reid wasn't completely lying... It wasn't the girl that had gotten him interested. It was the little boy, Will. He had such a sweet spirit, Reid could already tell. And Reid would be lying if he said he wasn't at all interested in Will's mother. But she was probably with someone anyways and he hardly knew a thing about her. But he only got the full story the next night...

* * *

_I've been searchin', wonderin', thinkin'_  
_Lost and lookin' all my life_  
_I've been wounded, jaded, loved, and hated_  
_I've wrestled wrong and right_

* * *

**Peekabooo: Idk. What do you guys think. tbc or no?**


End file.
